ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine and Delia
Jasmine and Delia, also known as Jelia, is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Jasmine Kang. For the cast pairing, see Piper and Sarah. Other Names * Jelia '('J/asmine and D/'elia') * Dasmine '('D/elia and J/'asmine') * Desmine(De/lia and Ja/'smine') * Jalia '('Ja/smine and De/'lia') Moments Season 1 The Pilot * Jasmine and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) got in trouble. * They both took pictures. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station * Both helped Lindy. * Jasmine told Delia about Lindy taking her job. The New Guy * They both dyed their hair pink. * They (along with the rest of the gang) did mani-peddies together. * They (along with Lindy)voted for mani-peddies. * They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Lindy * They(along with the gang)gasp when Tom explains his story. * They (along with Lindy) enjoyed watching Amour Amour Amour. Dear High School Self * Delia and Jasmine(and Garrett and Logan) were mad about Lindy's letter. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout * Delia helped Jasmine(and Logan) with their vegetable spray. Lindylicious * Jasmine and Delia (and Logan, Garrett and Lindy) were in the cinema. Snow Problem * Jasmine said Delia shouldn't have bragged about having more hair on her legs than Logan. * Delia was sick of Jasmine's complaining. * Delia put some fruit on Jasmine's face. *They were in the cabin together before Logan came in *Delia told Jasmine she didn't look much different without makeup Lindy Nose Best *When Delia thoght Jasmine and Logan were dating, Delia texted Jasmine and she replied saying they were fake-dating *They were in the basement *They both didn't reply to Lindy's protest about her being nosy, along with Logan and Garrett. Ball or Nothing * Delia asked Jasmine to go on a double date. * Jasmine wanted to be like Delia. * They had a fight, but made up later. * They hugged. Bicycle Thief * They worked together to make 'muffouts' * They were hanging out at Rumble Juice together, without the rest of the gang * Jasmine called Delia, 'Deliz' * Delia called Jasmine, 'Jaz' * They were at the lockers together * They spent a lot of time together in this episode. Merry Miss Sis * They both went to Logan and Lindy's house for Christmas (along with Garrett) * They were standing next to each other when Lindy was singing * Jasmine had her arm in Delia's when they were all singing * They both gave confused looks when Logan was singing with Lindy (along with everyone everone else). Season 2 Slumber Partay *They were in Rumble Juice *They were sitting next to each other in Rumble Juice *They both didn't want to go to Lindy's slumber party at first, but then went *Jasmine smiled when Delia said she was crushing on the basketball team *Delia told Jasmine that Logan had come into Lindy's room, which made her act kinda weird *They both liked Lindy's slumber party at the end Lindy Goes to the Dogs * They had Home Ec class together and sit next to each other * They were in Rumble Juice together alone, until Garrett came * Delia told Jasmine that her (Jasmine) idea would get chosen, and Jasmine agreed with Delia * They had a fight over fashion, but made up later * Jasmine felt bad about what she said to Delia and wanted to apologize * Jasmine apologized to Delia * Delia apologized to Jasmine, too * Jasmine helped Delia get unstuck when she had accidentally sewn herself to the sewing machine * They hugged * They were both smiling in the hug Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday * They were sitting next to each other in Rumble Juice * They worked together to decorate Rumble Juice for Lindy and Logan's birthday party * They were arguing over who was Lindy's best friend, but made up * Jasmine apologozed to Delia * Delia apologized to Jasmine Cheer Up Girls * Along with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia created their own cheerleading squad * They were in the basement * They watched Raelynn's performance of "For A Boy", along with everyone else * They were sitting next to each other when Raelynn performed The Doctor Is In *They spent a lot of time together *Delia and Jasmine worked together to try to convince Mrs Clegg to allow Jasmine be president of the pep club *Jasmine smiled at Delia *Delia smiled at Jasmine *They were both shocked when Mrs Clegg revealed her real surname and accent. *Delia was happy for Jasmine that she was now the president of the pep club. Bite Club *They were at Rumble Juice at the end of the episode *Delia and Jasmine sat next to each other on the couch at Rumble Juice *Jasmine looked at Delia's picture on her phone The Rescuers *Jasmine and Delia help save the animal rescue shelter, along with the rest of the gang *They both play instruments in the band *They sit next to each other in the basement *When Jasmine suggests to do a car wash to raise money, Delia says its a lot of work. *They are in Rumble Juice *Delia tells and gets Jasmine to spill what she's hiding *Jasmine admits to Delia (and Lindy) that she still likes Logan *Jasmine smiles at Delia *Delia convinces Jasmine to break up with Owen to be with Logan *Delia is clapping, very excited and happy (along with the rest of the gang) for Jasmine that she and Logan have shared their first kiss and are finally dating, because Delia ships Jasmine and Logan together as a couple. *Jasmine laughs when Delia says, "What about, 'The Delia Delano experience'?", as a band name *Delia says, "Aww" to Jasmine and Logan when they admit they love each other and then says, "no". *They group hug with Lindy, Logan and Garrett. Trivia Similarities * They are both females. * They have mutual friends (Lindy, Logan, and Garrett). * They both attend DITKA High School. * Both wanted to kick Tom Bigham out of the group. * Both have brown hair * Both have had a boyfriend Differences * Delia wears glasses but Jasmine doesn't. * Jasmine is a fashionista and Delia keeps her clothing casual. * Delia has a darker side of brown than Jasmine. * Delia does not use makeup, and Jasmine does * Jasmine has a boyfriend (Logan), but Delia doesn't have a boyfriend. Facts * They have Home Ec together and sit next to each other Trademarks * Number - Delia and Jasmines number 12 is because Delia have 5 letters and Jasmine have 7 letters and 5+7=12. * Episode - Bicycle Thief: Jasmine and Delia spent a lot of time together in this episode, and they made something called the 'muffout'. Quotes Season 1 The Pilot Snow Problem Season 2 Lindy Goes to the Dogs The Rescuers Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Delia Delfano Category:Friends Category:Piper Curda Category:Sarah Gilman Category:Main characters Category:FanFiction Category:Female Characters Category:Cast Category:Locations Category:Friendship Category:Characters